Casimir IV Jagiellon
| birth_place=Kraków, Poland | death_date= | death_place=Old Hrodna Castle | place of burial=Wawel Cathedral, Kraków | father=Władysław II Jagiełło | mother=Sophia of Halshany }} Casimir IV KG ( ; ; 30 November 1427 – 7 June 1492) of the House of Jagiellon was Grand Duke of Lithuania from 1440, and King of Poland from 1447, until his death. He was one of the most active Polish rulers, under whom Poland, by defeating the Teutonic Knights in the Thirteen Years' War recovered Pomerania, and the Jagiellonian dynasty became one of the leading royal houses in Europe. He was a strong opponent of aristocracy, and helped to strengthen the importance of Parliament and the Senate.pl:Kazimierz IV Jagiellończyk The great triumph of his reign was the effective and final destruction of the Teutonic Order, which brought Prussia under Polish rule.http://www.merriam-webster.com/concise/casimir%20iv The long and brilliant rule of Casimir corresponded to the age of “new monarchies” in western Europe. By the 15th century Poland had narrowed the distance separating it from western Europe and become a significant factor in international relations. The demand for raw materials and semi-finished goods stimulated trade, producing a positive balance, and contributed to the growth of crafts and mining in the entire country.http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/466681/Poland/28176/Casimir-IV He was a recipient of the English Order of the Garter (KG), the highest order of chivalry and the most prestigious honour in England and of the United Kingdom, awarded at the Sovereign's pleasure as his or her personal gift, on recipients from the United Kingdom and other Commonwealth realms. Casimir was the second son of King Władysław II Jagiełło, and the younger brother of King Władysław III of Varna. Youth Casimir was the second son of King Władysław II Jagiełło and his fourth wife, Sophia of Halshany. His father was already over 75 at Casimir’s birth, and his brother Władysław III, three years his senior, was expected to become king before his majority. Casimir was thus the second in succession to the throne, and, after Władysław had succeeded his father in 1434, he became the legal heir. Strangely, little was done for his education; he was never taught Latin, nor was he trained for the responsibilities of office, despite the fact he was the only brother of the rightful sovereign.http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/97968/Casimir-IV Grand Duke of Lithuania The sudden death of Sigismund Kęstutaitis left the office of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania empty. The Voivode of Trakai, Jonas Goštautas, and other magnates of Lithuania, supported Casimir as a candidate to the throne. However many Polish noblemen hoped that the thirteen-year-old boy would become a Vice-regent for the Polish King in Lithuania.J. Kiaupienë Valdžios krizës pabaiga ir Kazimieras Jogailaitis. Gimtoji istorija 2: Nuo 7 iki 12 klasės (Lietuvos istorijos vadovėlis). CD. (2003). Elektroninės leidybos namai: Vilnius. Casimir was invited by the Lithuanian magnates to Lithuania, and when he arrived in Vilnius in 1440, he was proclaimed as the Grand Duke of Lithuania on 29 June 1440 by the Council of Lords, contrary to the wishes of the Polish noble lords—an act supported and coordinated by Jonas Goštautas. When the news arrived in the Kingdom of Poland concerning the proclamation of Casimir as the Grand Duke of Lithuania, it was met with hostility, even to the point of military threats against Lithuania. Since the young Grand Duke was underage, the supreme control over the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was in the hands of the Council of Lords, presided by Jonas Goštautas. Casimir had been taught Lithuanian language and the customs of Lithuania by appointed court officials.Lietuvių kalba ir literatūros istorija During Casimir's rule the rights of the Lithuanian nobility—dukes, magnates and boyars (lesser nobles), irrespective of their religion and ethnicity—were put on an equal footing to those of the Polish szlachta. Additionally, Casimir promised to protect the Grand Duchy's borders and not to appoint persons from the Polish Kingdom to the offices of the Grand Duchy. He accepted that decisions on matters concerning the Grand Duchy would not be made without the Council of Lords' consent. He also granted the subject region of Samogitia the right to elect its own elder. Casimir was the first ruler of Lithuania baptised at birth, becoming the first native Roman Catholic Grand Duke. King of Poland Casimir succeeded his brother Władysław III (killed at the Battle of Varna in 1444) as King of Poland after a three-year interregnum on 25 June 1447. In 1454, he married Elisabeth of Austria, daughter of the late King of the Romans Albert II of Habsburg by his late wife Elisabeth of Bohemia. Her distant relative Frederick of Habsburg became Holy Roman Emperor and reigned as Frederick III until after Casimir's own death. The marriage strengthened the ties between the house of Jagiellon and the sovereigns of Hungary-Bohemia and put Casimir at odds with the Holy Roman Emperor through internal Habsburg rivalry. That same year, Casimir was approached by the Prussian Confederation for aid against the Teutonic Order, which he promised, by making the separatist Prussian regions a protectorate of the Polish Kingdom. However, when the insurgent cities rebelled against the Order, it resisted and the Thirteen Years' War (1454–1466) ensued. Casimir and the Prussian Confederation defeated the Teutonic Order, taking over its capital at Marienburg (Malbork Castle). In the Second Peace of Thorn (1466), the Order recognized Polish sovereignty over the seceded western Prussian regions, Royal Prussia, and the Polish crown's overlordship over the remaining Teutonic Monastic State, transformed in 1525 into a duchy, Ducal Prussia. Elisabeth's only brother Ladislas, king of Bohemia and Hungary, died in 1457, and after that Casimir and Elisabeth's dynastic interests were directed also towards her brother's former kingdoms. King Casimir IV died on 7 June, 1492 in the Old Hrodna Castle in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, which was in a personal union with Poland. Foreign policies The intervention of the Curia, which hitherto had been hostile to Casimir because of his steady and patriotic resistance to papal aggression, was due to the permutations of European politics. The pope was anxious to get rid of the Hussite King of Bohemia, George Podebrad, as the first step towards the formation of a league against the Turk. Casimir was to be a leading factor in this combination, and he took advantage of it to procure the election of his son Vladislaus II as King of Bohemia. But he would not commit himself too far, and his ulterior plans were frustrated by the rivalry of Matthias Corvinus, King of Hungary, who even went so far as to stimulate the Teutonic Order to rise against Casimir. The death of Matthias in 1490 was a great relief to Poland, and Casimir employed the two remaining years of his reign in consolidating his position still further. Legacy and opinion of reign In domestic affairs Casimir was relatively passive but anxious to preserve the prerogatives of the crown, notably his right to nominate bishops. In the question of territories in dispute between his two states (Volhynia and Podolia) he favoured Lithuania. During the war against the Teutonic Order he was forced to grant the Polish nobility substantial concessions by the Privilege (statute) of Nieszawa (November 1454); these, however, became important only after his death, and royal power was not greatly diminished during his lifetime. The feature of Casimir's character which most impressed his contemporaries was his extraordinary simplicity and sobriety. He, one of the greatest monarchs in Europe, habitually wore plain cloth from Kraków, drank nothing but water, and kept the most austere of tables. His one passion was the chase. Yet his liberality to his ministers and servants was proverbial, and his vanquished enemies he always treated with magnificent generosity.http://www.nndb.com/people/275/000095987/ Casimir was neither a splendid ruler nor a good and wise administrator, but a mistrusting, cautious, and sober head of a large family who regarded Lithuania as his personal estate, however his reign was remembered as being both successful and the most peaceful in the history of Poland.http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/97968/Casimir-IV Culture During Casimir's rule the cultural progress was striking, with the reconstituted and enlarged University of Kraków playing a major role. Humanist trends found a promoter at Kraków in the Italian scholar Filippo de Buonacorsi, known as Callimachus. From the pen of Jan Długosz came the first major, royal history of Poland. Curse of the Royal Tomb The remains of King Casimir IV and his wife Elisabeth were interred in a tomb situated in the chapel of the Wawel Castle in Kraków, Poland. With the consent of then Cardinal Karol Wojtyła (Archbishop of Kraków, who became Pope John Paul II), a team of scientists was given permission to open the tomb and examine the remains, with restoration as the ultimate objective. Casimir's tomb was opened on Friday, April 13, 1973. Twelve researchers were present. Inside the tomb they found a wooden coffin that was heavily rotted. It contained what was left of the king's decayed corpse. Within a few days, four of the twelve scientists and researchers had died. Not long after, there were only two survivors: Dr. Bolesław Smyk, a microbiologist, and Dr. Edward Roszycki. Smyk was to suffer problems with his equilibrium for the next five years. In the course of his microbiological examinations, Dr. Smyk found traces of fungi on the royal insignia taken from the tomb. He identified three species - Aspergillus flavus, Penicillim rubrum, and Penicillim rugulosum. These fungi are known to produce aflatoxins that can be deadly when in contact with skin and inhaled into the lungs.http://www.catchpenny.org/curse.html Children * Hedwig Jagiellon married George the Rich, of the Wittelsbach dynasty of Bavaria. Delegates had gone to Kraków to negotiate the marriage, and their "Landshut Wedding" took place in Bavaria with much pomp and celebration in 1475, starting a tradition which continues to this day. * Saint Casimir was to have married the daughter of Emperor Frederick III, but instead chose a religious life, eventually being canonized as St. Casimir. * Vladislaus II of Bohemia and Hungary combined the thrones of Hungary and Bohemia. * Sophie, married to Margrave Frederick V of Brandenburg-Ansbach * John I of Poland (27 December 1459 – 17 June 1501) succeeded him as the king of Poland (1492–1501) * Alexander I of Poland (5 August 1461 – 19 August 1506) King of Poland (12 December 1501 – 19 August 1506) * Sigismund I the Old (1 January 1467 – 1 April 1548) King of Poland (1506–1548) * Friedrick Jagiellon (27 April 1468 – 14 March 1503) Archbishop of Gniezno, Bishop of Kraków, and Primate of Poland. * Anna married to Duke Bogislaw X of Pomerania; they had eight children, including Sophie of Pomerania, who became queen of Denmark * Barbara married to Duke Georg dem Bärtigen of Saxony * Elizabeth Jagiellon (13 November 1482 – 16 February 1517) who married Frederick II of Legnica * Two additional daughters named ElizabethPaweł Jasienica, Jagiellonian Poland Gallery File:Kazimierz Jagiellonczyk.jpg|Casimir IV in an advanced age, by Jan Matejko File:Casimir IV of Poland.PNG|Portrait of King Casimir, by Aleksander Lesser, 1860 File:Giovanni da Capistrano and Polish King Casimir IV Jagiellon.PNG|Giovanni da Capistrano and King Casimir IV File:Nagrobek Kazimierza Jagiellończyka 03.jpg|Tomb of Casimir IV in the Wawel Cathedral, late Gothic masterpiece by Veit Stoss File:Statue of Casimir IV Jagiellon in Malbork.JPG|Statue of Casimir IV Jagiellon in Malbork File:IRP 1466.PNG|Poland and Lithuania in 1466, under Casimir's rule Polish Knights 1447-1492.PNG|Polish knights and soldiers during the times of Casimir See also *History of Poland (1385–1569) *History of Lithuania *Nieszawa Statutes *List of Poles References Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:Polish Roman Catholics Category:1427 births Category:1492 deaths Category:People from Kraków Category:Polish monarchs Category:Grand Dukes of Lithuania Casimir 04 Jagiellon Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Medieval child rulers Category:Recipients of the Golden Rose Category:Burials at Wawel Cathedral